Gods and Monsters
by uncaxny
Summary: AU. Gotham, un pueblo adinerado donde reina la codicia entre sus habitantes. Principalmente, las tres familias de la 'realeza': Los Dumas, los Gordon y los Wayne. Estas familias han tenido que luchar durante los últimos años para salvar a su preciado pueblo de las horribles cosas que se encuentran debajo de ellos.


Gotham, un pueblo adinerado donde reina la codicia entre sus habitantes. Principalmente, las tres familias de la 'realeza': Los Dumas, los Gordon y los Wayne.

Estas familias han tenido que luchar durante los últimos años para salvar a su preciado pueblo de las horribles cosas que se encuentran debajo de ellos.

Los Dumas son una de las antiguas familias fundadoras de Gotham, con Theo Galavan como su heredero. Siendo esta, la que mejor conoce lo que hay en los túneles de la cuidad. Según lo que cuentan algunos integrantes de la familia; se le podría considerar 'monstruos' a los que habitan debajo de todos ellos. Los Dumas son una familia no tan amable que digamos, de hecho, ninguno de los pueblerinos ni las otras dos familias cabecilla de Gotham, saben lo que en realidad quieren que suceda con su amado pueblo.

Los Gordon son considerados una de las familias más honestas que ha reinado en Gotham. James Gordon junto a su hermana menor, Barbara, son los herederos de la fortuna de su familia. Ellos dos, junto a sus padres, han tratado de mejorar la corrupción que hay en Gotham, ayudando a familias que viven en las calles, para que no corran peligro con los 'monstruos' que los invaden.

Los Wayne son la familia que llevan menos tiempo en Gotham, por lo cual, no saben casi nada de las criaturas, obviamente saben de su existencia, pero ningún miembro de la familia ha podido verlos. En realidad, los únicos que saben cómo son físicamente, son los Dumas, pero ninguno los ha descrito. El pequeño Bruce Wayne, heredero de la familia, se podría considerar un jovencito con una actitud bastante madura, sabe tomar muy buenas decisiones, y junto a sus padres, Thomas y Martha Wayne, se ocupan de que Gotham sea un lugar seguro.

Pero todos ellos viven pendientes del mal que habita bajo ellos; unos monstruos horrorosos y crueles que se dedican a asesinar durante la noche sus habitantes.

Según una teoría, se dicen que todo empezó cuando el patriarca de la familia Van Dahl, uno de los clanes más ricos de Gotham hace varios años, fue asesinado por dos de los monstruos, (que en ese entonces, no se sabía de su existencia) llevándose al hermoso bebe que había tenido junto a su esposa, la cual enloqueció y tuvo que ser llevada al asilo Arkham. Desde ese día, Gotham fue considerado, uno de los lugares más peligrosos, haciendo la mayoría de las noches, el famoso 'toque de queda'.

La amistad entre las familias no es muy conocida, según lo que dicen James y Barbara solo han podido conocer a la hermana de Theo Galavan; Tabitha. Ni siquiera han visto al mismísimo Theo… Nadie lo ha hecho.

James y Bruce son buenos amigos, y eso no es un secreto, puesto que se les ha podido ver juntos en las calles de Gotham, haciendo una que otra travesura a varias personas, aunque muchas veces terminaban castigados cuando las cosas se ponían algo graves.

La menor de los Gordon; Barbara, es conocida por ser alguien extremadamente tímida, pero muy amable. Pocas veces se le ve fuera de la mansión, pero cuando sale, se le ve muy feliz ayudando a varios amigos que pudo hacer a lo largo de los años. En muy poco tiempo cumplirá quince años, (siendo mayor que Bruce Wayne, ya que este cuenta con solo trece años) por lo que sus padres organizaran la mayor fiesta para su princesa, y es algo que la alegro mucho. Lo único que se le es extraño a sus padres, incluso a su hermano, fue lo que dijo Barbara, que fue invitar a los habitantes de toda Gotham, y a su padre no le quedo de otra que decir que sí.

[*]*[*]

"¿Aun nos siguen?" Se escuchó la agotada voz de James Gordon.

"Cre-creo que no." Dijo Bruce, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Jim miro a su compañero, y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro rápidamente. "¿Estas asustado, Bruce?". El menor resoplo, lo que hizo reír a Jim.

No era la primera vez que hacían esto. Robar comida no era algo fácil, y menos cuando el dueño del puesto era un loco con un cuchillo que casi los corta a la mitad, pero era divertido, al menos para Jim.

Obviamente que lo que ellos robaban, no era para ellos. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cansados y bien escondidos, se iban a los sitios más pobres de Gotham, regalando algo de comer a quien se le pusiese en el camino, con la condición de que no podían decirle a nadie que los herederos de las familias reales estuvieron allí.

"¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa?" Sugirió el mayor.

"¿Pero, qué hacemos con esto?" Bruce señalo la gran bolsa que tenía Jim en sus manos. "¿No lo vamos a entregar?"

Jim rodo los ojos. "Claro que sí, tonto. Pero lo haremos mañana. Me siento algo cansado, y veo que tu estas lo bastante asustado para seguir, así que supongo que lo mejor será dormir."

"Está bien."

Después de la pequeña charla, ambos se dirigieron a casa, comenzando por Bruce, que entro por la ventana de la cocina (rogando porque Alfred no siguiera despierto) con ayuda de Jim. Para que luego, este hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Qué haces?" El pánico se apodero de Bruce. "¡Sabes lo que me pasara si mis padres se enteran de que otra vez estas aquí!"

"Si, si lo sé, pero no quiero llegar a casa, Bruce. Sabes cómo es Barb, empezara a hacerme un millón de preguntas cuando llegue."

Bruce se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que sabía cómo era Barbara, y, pensándolo bien, era algo mucho peor que el hecho de que sus padres se enteraran de que Jim estaba aquí. Así que lo pensó de nuevo, y asintió.

"De acuerdo. Dormirás en el colchón que tengo debajo de mi cama, pero por favor, no dejes que mis padres te vean, y mucho menos Alfred."

"Que yo no vea que, amo Bruce." El mencionado se maldijo.

"¡Alfred!, no crees que ya es algo tarde."

"Me pregunto lo mismo, amo Bruce." Alfred se llevó ambas manos a la espalda. "Hola, joven Gordon." Jim movió la cabeza en forma de saludo. "¿Amo Bruce, podría explicarme por qué el joven Gordon está aquí?"

"Bueno…" Bruce movió sus manos nerviosamente, pensando en una buena excusa para el mayordomo, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, James hablo.

"Lo que pasa, es que Bruce me dejo quedar esta noche en la mansión Wayne, ya que no quiero regresar a la mía por mi hermana."

"Es eso cierto, amo bruce."

"Si." Bruce bajo la cabeza avergonzado. "Pero, por favor, Alfred, no se lo diga a mis padres, por favor.

El mayor no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió. "De acuerdo, amo Bruce, no le diré a sus padres. Pero quiero que ambos, en este mismo instante, se cambien esas horribles cosas." Alfred señalo las increíblemente sucias prendas que llevaban ambos jóvenes. "Dejare algo de ropa para el joven Gordon en su habitación, amo Bruce."

Bruce sonrió aliviado. "Gracias, Alfred."

"Eres el mejor, Alfred." Dijo Jim, saliendo ya de la cocina, para ser seguido por Bruce, pero el mayordomo lo detuvo.

"La próxima vez, avísele a su hermana en donde se encuentra, joven Gordon. El día de hoy ha llamado aproximadamente unas veinte veces, preguntando por usted."

James sonrió, algo avergonzado, y luego salió de la cocina.


End file.
